


Little old ladies and 50 cats

by Stranger_In_Town



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stranger_In_Town/pseuds/Stranger_In_Town
Summary: Willow has a date and Buffy and Tara have a discussion
Relationships: Tara Maclay/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 10





	Little old ladies and 50 cats

"I don't know if you realised Willow but it did get bad in there. Really bad." The honey blonde smiles at her ex lover. "You still said no." She then finishers putting the leftover items Willow had hidden away in the ziplock bag. The red head smiling warmly at her while she does. Tara then takes a deep breath. "Listen , Willow....I feel bad , about not being h-here... for Dawn. And Buffy." 

Willow watches as the woman she still loves bite her bottom lip and try to collect her thoughts.

Tara searches the sparkling green emeralds she use to get lost in. "If Buffy agrees...I would like to m-move back in....but Willow..

"I know." The red head swallows hard and nods sadly. "It's over."She looks down willing the tears away and fidgets nervously. "Can we work on being friends though?"

Tara smiles sweetly. "I'd like that." She then sighs running her fingers over the ziplock bag. "Now I just have to see what Buffy says about it."

"Buffy says yes." The slayer states walking into the kitchen beaming and wrapping her arms around the kind caring woman who has been so understanding about the whole Spike situation. "Buffy says the sooner the better." She gives the slightly taller woman a squeeze.

Tara smiles warmly squeezing the slayer back.

Willow looks on with a heavy heart but she knows she can't be jealous of the two women's friendship. Their closeness.  
Not when it's something she always longed for.  
For Tara to be accepted completely.

~~

Tara smiles as Willow comes down the stairs , dressed to impress.

It had been almost two months since she moved back into the house now and almost a week since she noticed Willow constantly smiling and blushing. "Hot date?" The honey blonde questions with no hint of jealousy or bitterness before throwing a few pieces of popcorn into her mouth while she waited for Buffy to join her on the couch who was getting them drinks.

Willow blushes looking down and nods. "Yeah , actually. I do."

Tara continues to smile. "That's wonderful sweetie."

Willow looks up with relief. "Really? You're okay with...you know."

"Of course Willow , I want you to be happy.... but if she hurts you then I won't be happy and she will have to answer to me." Tara playfully warns with a wink.

"And me." Buffy adds coming into the room with her and Tara's drinks and she sits down right next to the giggling honey blonde.  
"For the lady." She hands Tara her soda before reaching into the bowl of popcorn and tossing some into her mouth. Chewing loudly. "Maybe we should chaperone."

Willow just rolls her eyes but she can't stop smiling. She looks back and forth between the two women giggling on the couch.  
"Haha. No I don't think so Buffy." She had noticed the touching and loving smiles between the two blondes. Seeing the way each one would light up when the other entered the room or just the mention of the others name. "You two should really start dating again too."

Buffy's eyes go wide and Tara starts spluttering on her drink beside her. The slayer quickly rubs the honey blonde wiccans back automatically. Her eyes still on the red head. "Willow , remember the guy Anya and Xander tried to set me up with. He got sliced and diced."

"Thank you honey." Tara clears her throat and places the soda down on the coffee table , her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She looks up at her smiling ex. "And as for me , Dawn and Buffy keep me busy and I'm perfectly happy with that."

Willow shakes her head. "You're going to be little old ladies with 50 cats."

Buffy picks up a couch cushion and throws it at her laughing best friend. "I'll get a dog and teach it to attack a certain red head I know." The slayer growls playfully and Willow takes off running out the door.

Tara chuckles shaking her head hearing the door slam shut. 

Buffy sighs heavily placing her soda on the coffee table and reaches for the remote.

Tara rubs the slayers back. "What's wrong Buffy?"

Buffy sits back and rest her head on Tara's shoulder. "She's right.  
I probably will have 50 cats."

"I believe she said both of us sweetie." Tara smiles warmly.  
"Personally , I kinda like the idea." She admits softly.

Buffy lifts her head and searches Tara's soulful blue eyes.  
"50 cats or being little old ladies together?"

Tara takes a deep breath. "Both." She breaths out.

Buffy gulps and slowly leans forward , brushing her lips softly over the full luscious lips she's been dreaming of kissing for so long. "Good , because that's what I want also."


End file.
